


La Vie En Rose

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i know he's injured but there's literally no angst here, kind of during war phase, post skip, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Sometimes she turns his whole world pink.





	La Vie En Rose

Sylvain’s head is heavy. It’s like being drunk. He’s not drunk, though. He’s just exhausted, with a dull ache pounding over and over in one temple and a whine on his lips. It hurts, but not a moment after he whines that hurt is soothed. 

Healing magic is like a tingle. Delicate fingers comb through his hair and leave a tingling spell in their wake. Mercedes. The tingling turns into ringing in his ears that melts into a soft hum. He feels dizzy until he realizes he’s fine--he’s just moving. Maybe he’s being moved. 

His eyes stay closed and he stays quiet. He can hear the humming, and Mercedes is still tucking hair behind his ear methodically, but the tingling is gone. The pain is subsiding too. He hears a pulsing in his ear, and then he realizes it’s a heartbeat. Her heartbeat. 

The world starts to piece itself together around him. He’s laying down, she’s in bed with him. It might be late night or early morning. Either way, her hair is probably messy by her ears from laying on it. She’s probably in one of her nightgowns, maybe the one in that soft shade of purple that gathers under her breasts and flows down to her ankles like she’s a princess. She is a princess, she’s his princess, his goddess. 

He makes another noise, but this one is more of a grumble while he tries to open his eyes. He wants to, but it’s a struggle to connect the dots in his brain and actually make it happen. In the meantime, he listens to her heart. He can feel the bed under him, but also her body. He’s rolled onto his side with just one leg laid on top of hers and one arm draped over her. He’s a little curled up, and his cheek is resting there on her chest. 

When his eyes do open they close right away again because Mercedes tilts her head to kiss his forehead. “It’s important that you rest,” she coos at him, but all he can think about is how his whole world feels like it sighs in relief when her lips are there pressed against his skin.

“Mhmm,” Sylvain agrees, but even then he opens his eyes a second time. He has to admit, he can’t see much for the pink sunlight filtering in the window, but he can see her looking down at him, framed by a halo of light like the saint that she is. He pushes himself off of one arm. He wants to hold her, to kiss her, to have her. She’s beautiful! But he stumbles and she gasps when he topples over her. 

“Sylvain, I said to rest.” Even the way she tries to scold him is music to his ears. He’s lucky to be alive right now. He can’t recall much of the last battle but he recalls thinking  _ this is it.  _ He thought he was going to die, and his dreams would never come to pass. Now he knows he’s safe. He’s either safe or this is his own personal heaven, anyway. He’s safe to imagine a time after this war when he can ask her to come home with him when they might actually have children and a happily ever after. He thinks about curling his hand around hers, he thinks about the way she sighs against his lips when they kiss, and he thinks about the color of her blush. 

Right now his whole world feels like the color of her blush. Then, abruptly, the fantasy ends. She pushes him off of her entirely and his head lands gently on the pillow. Her hands press against his shoulders, and she supports her weight over him with a strained smile. “Please, Sylvain. Your injury was severe, I… I think you need to take it easy. I don’t want to imagine...” She hesitates, and he can see her weigh the option of letting her worries surface right now. Finally, she shakes her head. “...But you’re going to be just fine, now. I’m glad you’re alright.”

She starts to lean away but Sylvain lifts his hand. It feels like it’s moving in slow motion. Why won’t his body just follow orders right now? Did he hit his head  _ that _ hard? “You worried about me?” He croaks out the question as playfully as he can. Making light of the situation might help, right? And he does see her pink lips pull into a smile. 

“Of course I was worried about you.” 

“But you just said I’m fine now, Sadie.” Sylvain’s hand finally makes contact with her cheek, his thumb brushing over the apple of it and his fingers cupping the side. She leans into his touch, her smile growing slightly wider. “Well, except for one thing.” 

Mercedes takes his bait, but the quirk of her smile makes him think she already knows what he’s going to say. “What is it?” She asks. He closes his eyes. Not to be playful, it’s just he’s still exhausted. He can’t keep them open. 

“I think I need you to kiss me better.” 

His eyes are closed but he can hear her shift and he feels the gentle kiss at his mouth. With barely the energy to kiss back, his response is a tired, genuine smile that forms beneath her lips. She kisses him once there, and once more on his head. “Will that do?” She asks in a hush.

“Mhmm.” He’s so tired, but he manages to force just one eye a sliver of the way open when he feels her shifting around. She just settles back onto her side. This time he doesn’t curl up with his head tucked against her chest, but she snuggles into his instead. He feels her slender fingers slip into his hand. He hears her gentle sigh when she’s finally comfortable.

He brushes his thumb over her ring finger, bare and soft. Someday. Mercedes makes his whole world bloom full of roses and his vision a romantic pink. He never thought he’d meet a woman who made him feel completely safe in his own skin, but he is with her. She doesn’t want him for his inheritance or his crest, that isn’t who she is. Mercedes loves with her whole heart! 

“Love you so much,” he mutters into her hair. The world is starting to feel muddled again, just a blur of exhaustion and the muted headache and Mercedes dragging her fingertips along his back to coax him into sleep. She’s said she loves him a hundred times before, so he’s sure she says it again now, but he drifts back to sleep and dreams of a garden of roses around a white gazebo and the most beautiful woman’s most beautiful smile when she says yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @dorkpatroller


End file.
